


Bounds of Blood

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Conversations, Disturbing Themes, Drabble, Family, Gen, Malfoy's Basement, Post-Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. Drabble. Millicent Bulstrode is captured by the Malfoys. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounds of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

 “She’ll starve soon enough,” Lucius Malfoy notes. “Leave her be.”

Bellatrix Lestrange starts to protest but is dragged away.

Draco Malfoy stays. Sitting down, he twirls his wand and stares.

In the corner of the basement, Millicent Bulstrode is sitting with a semi-circle of drying blood surrounding her. It’s an ancient form of hag magic; by drawing her own blood and surrounding herself with it, spells rebound when cast in her direction, and no one can physically cross the bounds of blood until she dies or willingly disturbs the blood.

“He's not wrong,” Draco informs her.

“I know,” she answers.

 


End file.
